Bleach Drabble Moments
by Bleachy-nii
Summary: These are going to be a bunch of one shots. they are going to be mostly funny moments, some teenager moments and some random stuff. Enjoy yet another Bleach Drabble set! Chapter 6: Ichigo and Rukia and thier babies one shots!
1. AIM Talk

**Title – AIM talk **

**Summary – This is how I picture our favorite bleach characters associating online. Hehe enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – Tite Kubo owns everything of course! **

**Author's Note – Well, everyone seems to be doing Bleach Drabbles. And I don't want to copy anyone, but I also don't want to have a bunch of one shots… but Bleach is just so fun to write about!! So here are my one shot stories also. Mostly are teenager moments. Some cute fluffy moments and other's just funny. Enjoy!**

**Also warning for language! Some sexual references. **

Rukia was lying on her stomach on Ichigo's bed. She was drawing yet more of her drawings listening to Ichigo's ipod. The strawberry boy was still at school for several projects he had to finish for finals.

She was bored and decided not to stay at school. Especially since she was finished with her projects (Ichigo gave her a look and asked the sky why life was so unfair) but also because Ichigo didn't want it to look TOO suspicious. So in his room she sat drawing and listening to music. It was quickly becoming boring. Rukia sighed and stood up stretching. Ichigo wouldn't be home for awhile…

She sat at his desk and opened his laptop. He taught her how to use it, how to type, how to set up the internet, how to browse the internet and how to block sex pop up ads. It was rather embarrassing when his pop ups blocker was turned off and two sex ads came on. She looked at him curiously but he just slammed his lap top shut and told her that the internet was perverted.

So here she was on his lap top browsing the internet with no pop up ads. And there it was, the little AIM buddy. She clicked on it and put in her password.

Ichigo made everyone at Soul Society who wanted it one. It took him forever. He had told Rukia that if he ever had to do something like this ever again he'll kill Chappy. It wasn't exactly internet over in Soul Society, but with their technology they are able to communicate via e-mails and instant messaging.

**ChapiRuki is now sighed on.**

Rukia looked at her buddy list and saw Ichigo's screen name online. Ichigetsu. She rolled her eyes. What a boring name.

She smiled when she got an instant message from him. Even if It was mean.

Ichigetsu: Get the hell off of my computer!

ChapiRuki: No way! I'm bored Ichigo…. When are you coming home? And how are you on the computer?

Ichigetsu: I'm at school… I dunno when I'll be home.

ChapiRuki: Well hurry up and get home! I'm bored! I think I'll start snooping around your room now…

Ichigetsu: Hey no! I iohedlnassd!dasxz

ChapiRuki:………… you okay?

Ichigetsu: Hey when I get home you better be on my bed ready for me! edqaxzx /352

ChapiRuki: Oh hell no! dick….

That was rather strange… Ichigo doesn't say stuff like that…

Ichigetsu: Sorry Rukia, Keigo wants to know why you're at my house… He's gone to get some snacks for us so yeah… don't mention home anymore okay? I told him you're hanging out with my sisters. So play along.

ChapiRuki: Sure… I bet you are just dreaming to get me on your bed! Lol.

Ichigetsu: In your dreams shinigami. Now behave until I get home!

ChapiRuki: be back

Ichigo looked at her message and sighed. She was probably snooping around his room or something… she does that when she's bored. Thank god she never manages to find much. He keeps everything well hidden. He looked around the computer lap and yawned. Damn it was boring in here. He was done with his part of the project, but because he was a nice guy he decided to stick around for the other guys. Keigo, Chad, and Mizuiro.

ChapiRuki: Back

Ichigetsu: Whatever you found put it back.

ChapiRuki: I had to bounce in my closet. Your dad came in just now and put something on your bed….hehe….

Ichigetsu: ……… great….. more of that old man's sick shit. I swear he wants me to make him a grandfather already …. Why I wonder.

ChapiRuki: Maybe he knows I'm in here that's why he gave these to you."

Ichigetsu: I'm afraid to ask what they are…

ChapiRuki: condoms. LOL!

Ichigetsu: Damn it! sick old bastard. What if my sisters walked in my room?! They know their father is a perv but to think their brother is a perv?!

ChapiRuki: Well you are a perv I hear you at night.. "Oh Harder! Yeah just a little moooore yeah! Ooooh!!" LOL

Ichigo blushed and quickly closed out of the message box and opened a new one making sure nobody saw that line.

Ichigetsu: I do not!

**Zabimaru01 has now joined the conversation. **

ChapiRuki: RENJI! HI!

Ichigetsu: who the hell allowed you in……

Zabimaru01: dumb ass I let myself in. hey Rukia what's up?

ChapiRuki: good good… bored at Ichigo's house. He's at school and I'm in his smelly room : (

Ichigetsu: I do not have a smelly room!

Zabimaru01: I bet you do, poor Rukia, having to live in that.

Ichigetsu: whatever… baka's…

**Shuuhei69 has now joined the conversation. **

Shuuhei69: what up my bitches?!

Ichigetsu: the day I become your bitch is the day I die!

Ichigetsu: wait… NO! I take that back! I forgot you are dead… I mean the day I … ah hell shut the hell up

Zabimaru01: LOL!! Ichigo you bitch.

Ichigetsu: Shut the hell up!

ChapiRuki: Yeah shut the hell up you guys, Ichigo is nobodies bitch

Ichigetsu: wow thanks Rukia

ChapiRuki: except my bitch

ChapiRuki: BWHAHAHAHAHA

Shuuhei69: wow Ichigo lol

Zabimaru01: LOL!!! Rukia Byakuya just walked by and saw what you wrote… he said in his normal emotionless tone, "at least she isn't his bitch I'd be upset at that…" and walked off smirking! LOL ohhhh shitttt never thought I'd see the day!!

Ichigetsu: I AM NOT ANYONE'S BITCH!!

ChapiRuki: Quiet bitch I did not tell you to speak! LOL

Shuuhei69: THE Captain Byakuya Kuchiki said that… damn this is some hilarious shit!

ChapiRuki: I have to pee.

Shuuhei69: ……….. o.0

Zabimaru01: that's nice.

Ichigetsu: fucking sick

ChapiRuki: Well unfortunately I can either hold it or walk down to Kisuke's shop to pee because Ichigo isn't here and his family could be somewhere in the hallway… TT so hold it I shall!

Zabimaru01: you know one time I had to pee real bad but your brother put a lock on the door so I couldn't escape from my paperwork even if I was dying so I peed in a cup LOL! Oh shit it was funny… you should do that!

Ichigetsu: and here I didn't think it could get any worse…

Shuuhei69: Oh I've peed in bottles tons of times, you know drinking sake on the job all day you gotta do what you gotta do!

ChapiRuki: Well I don't have a penis so I can't very well stick my vagina in a bottle and pee now can I?

Ichigetsu: OH! GROSS! You people are sick……

Shuuhei69: What Ichigo does the word vagina make you sick? Hehehee

Zabimaru01: Or maybe just Rukia's pussy makes him sick. Makes me sick. LOL

ChapiRuki: Fuck you all.

Ichigetsu: You all have dirty mouths…

Shuuhei69: Hey guys I'm going to add someone.

ChapiRuki: Probably one of his sluts hahaa.

Shuuhei69: Shut it Rukia or I'll tell everyone what you did at that huge festival we had here!

ChapiRuki: Whatever….. it wasn't that bad….

Shuuhei69: What if your brother found out?

ChapiRuki: ………. You wouldn't…. would you?

Shuuhei69: mmmmmayyyyyybeeeee….. okay not really. I'm not that cruel. Haha you'd probably get your allowance cut!

Ichigetsu: I'm not her brother can I know? She has so much dirty crap on me it's not even funny.

Zabimaru01: OH! Now I know what you guys are talking about, yeah that was some funny shit! If Byakuya ever found out…. Phew…

Ichigetsu: What?

ChapiRuki: NOTHING! I didn't do anything… I just had too much sake. That's all… haha.

Ichigetsu: Well how much did you have? Last I saw you could handle your sake fucking well.

Zabimaru01: Let's just say me and Shuuhei caught her. and I think we'll keep it at that.

Shuuhei69: Ah… yeah we will. Poor Rukia has had to have make fun of her forever now.

**Blondygirl22 has just signed on. **

ChapiRuki: AHHHHHHH!!!! I'm looking at little moving pictures right now and there's one with a cute little Chappy Bunny dancing on a Dance Dance Revolution pad! Awwwwww soooooo cute!!!

Blondygirl22: wow… hey Rukia… hahaa.

ChapiRuki: Hey Rangiku!

Shuuhei69: How is my favorite big breasted woman?

ChapiRuki: You know I find that degrading!

Zabimaru01: you're just saying that because you don't have boobs Rukia.

Ichigetsu: Ouch…

ChapiRuki: I do too! You've just never seen them!

Blondygirl22: It's okay Rukia, I think you're gorgeous! We just need you to show off your body a little more haha.

ChapiRuki: umm... I'm okay.

Blondygirl22: Oh yeah, I forgot you're brother will kill you. A noble dressing skanky… won't pass.

Shuuhei69: I saw Rukia's boobs. Their not too bad I bet you can fit your hands over them perfectly. Perfect for gripping! LOL.

ChapiRuki: WHEN?! When I get up there I'm kicking your ass!!

Ichigetsu: haha you're all a bunch of partying dorks!

Zabimaru01: You saw her tits and I didn't?! When?!

ChapiRuki: RENJI!

Shuuhei69: Me and Kira were hoping to see Rangiku taking a shower in the girl's locker room, instead we saw Rukia. First we were sad but DAMN! Rukia sure has a nice body. LOL!

ChapiRuki: Oh that's it you're so dead…..

Blondygirl22: Hey Ichi have you ever seen our baby Rukia naked?

Ichigetsu: no (he may seem calm but he's laughing and blushing like crazy over at school)

ChapiRuki: Stop talking about me like I'm not here!!

Zabimaru01: Hey guys I have to split Byakuya's having a bitch fit about me not having my paperwork done. I'll catch you guys later!

ChapiRuki: Bye shit head, I'll kill you later.

Blondygirl22: see ya Renji.

Ichigetsu: later

Shuuhei69: Bye bitch!

**Zabimaru01 has just signed off. **

ChapiRuki: haha my brother …. Having a bitch fit.

Ichigetsu: He had a bitch fit when he found me in your bed! LOL.

ChapiRuki: LOL!

Blondygirl22: You two are doing it!?

Ichigetsu: NO! I was sick.

ChapiRuki: He was visiting Soul Society and he had the flu the idiot. So while I was out at my squad Ichigo was resting in my bed. Well, my brother wasn't happy at all.

Shuuhei69: Hey I have to go guys. For some reason since our captain has disappeared they want me to do all the work…. -- So…. I'll see you bitches later!

Blondygirl22: I'm not your bitch. But I'll see you later anyways.

ChapiRuki: Call me a bitch one more time and see if you have a dick to even make me your bitch.

Ichigetsu: ……… she kicks hard in the groin area……….

Shuuhei69: I KNOW………….. LOL

**Shuuhei69 has just signed off. **

Blondygirl22: You've kicked poor Ichigo in the groin?

ChapiRuki: Not really, Kon was in his body and came onto me. So I kicked him as hard as I could without thinking. Poor Ichigo got in his body and crumpled over. LOL it was amusing but I felt bad.

Ichigetsu: Thank god I didn't get the full blow of it… only the after affects.

Blondygirl22: LOL how were you masturbating Ichigo?!

Ichigetsu: I don't do that………

Blondygirl22: suuuuure.

ChapiRuki: oh he does. I hear him in the shower LOL. He doesn't do it in his room anymore. But that first night I came I caught him hehehehehehe.

Ichigetsu: WHAT?!

Blondygirl22: Come on Ichigo it's only natural

ChapiRuki: Yeah of course it is. Everyone does it hahaha.

Ichigetsu: Whatever…..

Blondygirl22: Hey I have to go Captain Histugaya is coming!!

**Blondygirl22 has just signed off. **

ChapiRuki: See ya Rangiku

ChapiRuki: Oh … she's gone already…

Ichigetsu: I'm coming home soon the guys are finishing up right now.

ChapiRuki: bring me food I'm hungry and I still have to pee!

Ichigetsu: What do you want?

ChapiRuki: You choose. Surprise me!

Ichigetsu: rabbit balls it is hahaha.

ChapiRuki: NO! I'll kill you Kurosaki Ichigo!

Ichigetsu: I'm kidding…. I'd never do that to you… I don't think.

Ichigetsu: Anyways I had better sign off. I'll be home soon. see you in a few minutes Rukia.

ChapiRuki: Bye Ichigo, see you soon.

ChapiRuki: Oh and I'll be waiting for you on your bed

**ChapiRuki has just signed off. **

Ichigo sat there staring at her words and blushed. Of course she was joking, but that didn't mean he didn't have feelings for her… this was one interesting chat he had. Ever since Rukia came into his life. His life has changed for the better. And he's made plenty of new friends. Of course they were all crazy and wild just like Rukia but he was glad for them. every single day of his life he was glad for his new found friends and of course for Rukia.

"Hey Ichigo you coming or what?!" Keigo yelled looking back at Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded and turned off the computer and followed Keigo along with the rest of the guys out of the school.

One his mind was what Rukia could possibly look like if she were really on his bed waiting for him.

**Well here is just a retarded one shot fic of what I picture our Bleach characters doing while talking on the computer! Wooo for instant messaging. There will be more one shots added to this story. Not a real story just a bunch of one shots. Funny moments and teenager moments. **


	2. Soul Candy Love

**Title – Soul Candy love **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything! **

**Summary- Ichigo and Rukia leave their bodies behind while fighting a hollow. When they come back they find out the annoying soul candy and mod soul have learned something. **

**Rating – M for really hot steamy make out scene!!**

Sixteen year old Ichigo Kurosaki sat at his desk in his room drumming his fingers against the top nodding his head slightly with the music playing on his ipod. His math book was open while he scribbled his answers down on a piece of paper. It was sometime in the evening and Ichigo needed to finish his homework before he gets interrupted by a hollow or worse… one of Rukia's stupid questions.

Yes, the short raven haired shinigami still lived with him. Not with him per say anymore, she lived in his sister's room now. But she still hung out in his room every chance she got. Like right now. Instead of doing her homework she was drawing her stupid little drawings on his bed. She was lying on her stomach with her legs swinging in the air and humming a tune.

He rolled his eyes when he glanced at her picture. Again Chappy was the star. He was surrounded with hearts and stars and a golden sunshine, but next to Chappy sunshine was a bear scowling with a dark raining background. How could someone so old and mean like her be so childish and cute? It didn't make any sense what so ever.

Ichigo turned back to his homework wondering why the hell he was allowing his mind wander to her anyways.

It was silent for about fifteen minutes until he felt a freezing cold foot slam into the side of his head nudging him. He grabbed the offending foot and turned around fast.

"WHAT?!" Instead of being scared the shinigami smiled.

"You weren't listening to me so I had to get your attention somehow. I'm hungry get me something to eat." She said setting her drawing notebook down.

"No, get it yourself, you know where the kitchen is," He muttered putting his ear phones back on.

But that cold persistent foot was back on the side of his face. He grabbed her foot once more and glared.

"Your foot is cold damn it! Now knock it off!"

Rukia rolled her eyes and pulled her foot away from him and laid back on his bed looking to the left on the pillow was Kon who fell asleep.

"My feet aren't cold." She muttered picking her drawing pad off of the bed, "I just wanted a snack…"

He rolled his eyes once more and leaned against his chair trying to ignore the small girl. It was worse when he could practically feel her eyes boring into the side of his head. He tried to ignore it this time, he really did but of course he failed. He threw his pencil down with such force it bounced off of the desk and flew at Kon hitting him.

"Hey!" He shouted sitting up.

"Did you know your sisters wanted to know if I was doing anything with you?"

"What?!" He gave her his full attention now, "what does that mean?!"

She shrugged and laid back down next to Kon, "Oh they had some special class time about making babies or something and well they wanted to know if I was making babies with you," She laughed softly, "It was really embarrassing and funny."

"W-what did you tell them?" he was paling.

"I told them that they were too young to know about your adolescent life and what you do. They continued to pester me wanting to know what their older brother does. It was so cute! So I told them that as far as I know I don't think you've ever even kissed a female let alone a female animal before." She laughed when his face turned red from embarrassment and then rage.

She jumped up from the bed before Ichigo jumped on her attempting to strangle her. She yelped and ran out of his room screaming, "Okay!! OKAY!! I LIED!!! I TOLD THEM NOTHING YOU DO NOTHING!!! THEY BELIEVED ME!!!" She quickly slipped downstairs slipping on the kitchen's tile floor from her socks and slid into the counter. She scrambled up laughing as she passed Yuzu and ran past the laundry room with Ichigo hot on her tail.

"ICHIGO STOP!!!" She screamed unable to control the bubbling laughter. He was no where near laughing.

Yuzu looked up from her pot of stew watching as Rukia slipped across the floor and slammed into a cupboard. She giggled and smiled at Yuzu before jumping to her feet once more taking off down the hallway. Ichigo was running after her quickly. What were those two doing…

Karin muttered a word that sounded strangely like 'idiot's' and went back to eating her toast.

Rukia slid past the laundry room and down another hallway and stopped at the backyard door. She opened it ajar and ran hoping to confuse Ichigo. But Ichigo was smarter and was used to her tricks after two years. She yelped again when she heard his thundering footsteps trailing after her. The only place for her to go is now the Kurosaki clinic…. But she was risking getting caught by Isshin. He would be angry if two teens came running around in a hospital.

She took a deep breath hoping Isshin Kurosaki was in the back with a patient or something. She turned the knob and ran through the room past the front desk and in the back with all of patient's files. She and Ichigo spent some hours in here rearranging and organizing in here. They helped out at the clinic when they could, when it was really busy. They would have patients fill out paperwork while Isshin was busy with other patients. Rukia loved working with the twins and Ichigo's dad. But Ichigo seemed bored most of the time. But he never said he hated it.

"There you are…" His voice was filled with malice. He looked pissed and was hovering around the door area so she couldn't escape.

"Oh … hi Ichigo… you … TOO SLOW!!" She screamed and slammed into his chest pushing him away from the door so she could make her escape. She laughed as she passed him. He cursed and tried to catch his breath that was pushed out of his chest forcefully.

"COME BACK HERE!!!" He shouted.

She ran past the shot room where the shots were kept and past a few rooms like where patients rested and healed. Next was the room on some occasions where Isshin needed to perform minor surgery or deliver babies. She dived in that room hiding behind the lone bed that was in the center of the sterilized room.

She nearly screamed when he popped into the room and ran straight for her. This time her skirt got caught on a protruding pipe on the bed. He caught her by the arm and glared at her.

"You've got nerve coming in here…" He hissed darkly.

"You've got nerve threatening my third daughter Ichigo." Ichigo froze at the sound of another male's voice. Rukia had a look of glee on her face. Ichigo sent death daggers her way.

"I was just trying to find Rukia, Dad…" Ichigo explained releasing Rukia's arm and turned to face his dad. His father's arms were crossed and sending Ichigo the same look he sent Rukia mere seconds ago.

"Ruki-chan was just running away from you! You're so scary!" He ran to Rukia and hugged her, "poor thing, must have been scary."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and turned to leave the room when he felt a sharp kick to his back. He flew to the floor and sat up quickly looking at his psycho father, "What the hell was that for?!"

"For chasing my daughter around the house!!" He huffed and left the room with Rukia trailing after him smirking with her nose tilted upwards.

Bitch.

He'd have to get her later.

**O X O X O**

Dinner was filled with the usual chitter chatter from the girls and Isshin but Ichigo was quiet. He usually was. Eating his dinner in silent as he listened to his sister's talk about their day but now Rukia joined in. or sometimes all three excitedly talk about movies or games. But Rukia and Yuzu usually were the ones to excitedly talk about the newest dresses or shoes. Ishiin would join in excitedly too when he could. Ichigo ignored his family and the tiny shinigami slowly making her way into his family's hearts and ate his dinner.

After dinner Yuzu, and Rukia went to the kitchen to clean up and do the dishes while Karin and Ichigo put the food away and cleaned the dinning table off. Once they were all done Isshin gave his daughters and 'third daughter' a kiss on the forehead and Ichigo an attempt at a flying kick. But Ichigo easily dodged it. He accepted defeat and bid them all goodnight.

The twins left to their room and asked if Rukia was coming along. Rukia nodded.

"Yes, I'll be coming in soon. I just need to finish up my homework, Ichigo's going to help me." She smiled watching the twins disappear to their room.

"Whatever midget I'm not helping you." He muttered going to his room.

"Oh come on Ichigo are you still mad?!" She laughed jumping on his bed.

"Oi! Get off of my bed!" he placed his hands on his hips glaring at her.

"Nee-san should be able to go wherever she wants!" Kon shouted jumping on Rukia's lap.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and sat down on his desk. The minute he did he heard Rukia's cell phone chirp and his hollow badge chirp. He watched Rukia reach into her shirt pulling her cell phone out of her bra, he blushed lightly and pressed his badge to his chest popping his soul out. He did the same to Kon and placed the mod soul into his own body.

"FINALLY!! I thought I wouldn't be able to be in a normal body for like…. Ever!!" Kon smiled stretching.

Rukia pulled out her chappy pills and ate one. Her soul popped out and Chappy happily pounced on Ichigo's soul.

"PYON!! PYON!!"

"Damn it! Get off of me!! We've got hollows to kill!" He yelled trying to pry the annoying mod soul off of him.

"Rukia do something!" Rukia smirked and shrugged jumping out of the window, "She likes you Ichigo!"

He glared at her retreating back and pushed the girl off of him onto his bed. She fell in such a matter that her skirt rode up dangerously high threatening to show what pair of underwear Rukia was wearing.

He blushed at that thought and jumped out of the window in search of Rukia and the hollow.

"What took you so long?" She smirked running down the alley way.

"Trying to get your crazy mod soul off of me." He muttered darkly.

"I think she likes you!"

"The hell she does."

"Then how come every time I put her in my gigai she jumps on you and screams words of excitement?"

"Because she's crazy! Now where is that damn hollow?"

**O X O X O**

"Hmm so borwing…" Chappy muttered sitting on Ichigo's bed with her palm cupping her face.

"I know what you mean… when in Ichigo's body I usually experiment…" He laughed slightly and added, "But you're here so I can't."

"Experwiment?" She looked up at the orange haired teen who wasn't Ichigo at all, but Kon inhabiting his body.

"Yeah… you know… figure out what I can do with this body…" He knew Chappy was all innocent but it was a disgusting fetish he had to get Rukia. He loved her for saving him and since he was a pervert he wanted to repay her by making her scream his name. But of course that stupid Orange haired brat seemed to have a better chance at getting Rukia then he did.

"Can you show me how to experwiment?" She asked innocently getting up on her knees allowing Kon full view of her underwear. Rukia was wearing hot pink underwear with little black hearts. How hot that was…

"Sure…." He smiled widely knowing exactly what he wanted to do to the raven haired girl in front of him.

He moved on the bed invading her personal space. She backed off a little with him hovering over her still. He quickly pressed his lips against her's loving her tiny gasps as his lips moved over hers in an expert manner.

She gasped once more so he took advantage of that and plunged his tongue in her warm mouth. He moved his position so he was now completely hovering her with each of his legs on either side of her. She pushed herself up further on the bed allowing him more room to roam her body. He took action of course and let his fingers roam into her buttoned blouse. He undid the first three and massaged one of her tiny breasts making her gasp and arch her back.

"What is…." She asked breaking their kiss when she felt Kon's (Ichigo's) bulge pressing into her tummy.

"Want to know what that is?" He asked breathing hard into her cheek. Chappy nodded and looked up at him expecting him to take her lips again.

He did and continued to let his tongue get to know Rukia's mouth before they went back to their original forms. He would never have this chance again. He had to admit, he loved Rukia, but this Chappy was pulling him in with her sweet innocence and gentle personality. Nothing like Rukia, but yet so much like Rukia. He loved it.

His left hand continued to grope Rukia's breasts as his other hand slid down to her thighs, he pulled them apart and pushed her knees up letting them rest on his hips.

Chappy moaned never feeling like this in her entire life. Never had she felt this strange heat between her legs or the strange feeling of wetness between her legs. Or never has she ever felt the need to be touched there either. But as soon as Kon's fingers brushed over her still clothed crotch she groaned and thrust her hips up for more contact.

Kon and Chappy were breathing hard against each other's lips while Kon's fingers slid in her panties. He gave her three strong strokes before resting on that sensitive nub.

Chappy nearly screamed from the pleasure Kon was giving her but he silenced her with his mouth. She was loosing herself into his touches.

**O X O X O**

"Behind you Ichigo!!" Rukia screamed when a giant tentacle of the hollows came dangerously close to Ichigo's head. She jumped up quickly and sliced the offending appendage off.

The hollow roared in pain and shoved Ichigo off of it's back and backed off for a moment.

"I could have handled it myself!" Ichigo shouted.

"I can't let myself grow rusty!" She rolled her eyes.

The hollow came back at full speed. Both Ichigo and Rukia jumped up slicing it's mask vertically cutting it's face in half. The hollow screamed and stopped. It was starting to dissipate into thin air.

Rukia fell to the ground gracefully and Ichigo fell next to her breathing hard.

"You sound like it was a hard hollow Ichigo and it was both of us."

"Shut up! I did most of the work."

"Come on lazy ass, let's get back home." She said walking ahead. Ichigo bounced up and quickly followed after her. They took their time getting home walking side by side enjoying the quiet cool night.

Ichigo climbed up his window first since it was kind of late and not wanting his dad to ask where he was. So instead he climbed up first while Rukia climbed after him.

She paused when she saw him pause in the window. His face was pale and his eyes were wide. His body wasn't moving he was rooted to the spot.

"Ichigo…?" She asked climbing up to sit next to him. She gasped too.

There on the bed was Ichigo's body, and Rukia's gigai. Both were occupied by Chappy and Kon.

Chappy had her legs spread eagle with her one of her finger's in her mouth sucking gently trying to silence her screams and moans while Kon's hand was sliding back and forth inside of her panties. You could clearly see the wet spot on Rukia's now soiled panties. And Kon's shirt was off exposing Ichigo's fine toned chest, Chappy's other hand was roaming along his lean body. His pant's were undone but still on his hips, and his erection was popping out. Probably to keep from the painful strain, it was apparent Ichigo had a pretty decent size. Rukia blushed at that thought from the picture in front of them, the two weren't even aware that the original Rukia and Ichigo were back.

They were breathing hard and their moans were light but loud enough for Ichigo and Rukia to hear causing more blushes and uncomfortable moments.

Then Chappy screamed and started rocking her hips up and down Kon leant forward letting his fingers work her over the edge as he kissed her hard trying to silence her.

The original Ichigo blushed furiously realizing that Chappy just came in Rukia's gigai, suggesting from her flushed cheeks, rapid breathing, rocking hips and the large amount of fluid that gushed from her panties.

"What the _fuck_ are you two doing?" his voice was mutinous.

Chappy was still breathing hard but she looked up towards the voice trying to recover from her orgasm. Kon pulled his hand back quickly to Ichigo's displeasure it was covered in Rukia's juice. The two of them realized they have been caught and sat up quickly trying to cover themselves up.

Especially since Chappy had most of her buttons undone.

Rukia quickly popped Kon's pill out of Ichigo's body letting Ichigo's lifeless body fall on top of Chappy in between her legs. She yelped when Rukia did the same to her popping her pill out.

"Thanks Rukia, now we have to get in our bodies like _that_." He pointed to emphasis.

"Well… I didn't think about that… well, we'll be fine. Come on, we'll deal with them later." She said slipping back into her body. She immediately regretted that. Her body felt wonderfully disgusting and yet still so horny especially with Ichigo's body lying on top of her soaking crotch.

Without another word he slipped into his body too and pulled away quickly blushing. He looked down only to see a small wet spot on his chest from Rukia's soaking panties. Her legs were now closed so he couldn't see anything but that image was forever forged in his mind.

Rukia sweating and panting with her legs spread open and Ichigo's fingers working her over the edge. Yeah, that'll definitely haunt him forever. Especially when he slept.

He quickly got off of the bed and ran to the bathroom since Kon had left him painfully hard.

Rukia smirked at Ichigo's red face. She was embarrassed too, but things happen. She put Chappy back where she belongs and put Kon in his lion form. He quickly yelped a quick sorry and ran under the bed.

Rukia giggled lightly and went to her closet to clean her body off and change her clothes. Yet Rukia and Ichigo had a lot of talking to do with the two mod souls. Particularly about not leaving them alone anymore since it was now apparent that the two realized what unaccompanied by the original Ichigo and Rukia what they could do… well it wasn't good at all for Ichigo and Rukia.

Especially since they didn't want their bodies to be used in that way. Ichigo came back in the room now fully cleaned and clad in only sweat pants and a towel draped over his shoulders.

"Well… that was awkward…" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

Rukia laughed lightly still lying on his bed, "That'll teach us to leave two mod souls by themselves."

"Where's Kon? I'm going to kill him!" Ichigo shouted looking around.

"Kill him later Ichigo, I'm tired. Besides, you should really thank him." She smiled standing up and walking towards him.

"Why…?" He asked consciously.

Rukia was no very close to him, he could feel her heat radiating off of her body, "Because if he hadn't of done where did you would never have seen your fantasies come true." She whispered seductively and slid into her closet.

Ichigo was planted on the floor.

_Fuck! _

She has own again. She knew he would love to control Rukia and make her submissive begging for him to touch her. Damn that Rukia! She would always win, no matter what. He shook his head and crawled in bed. He had to concentrate on ways to hurt Kon tomorrow or else he'll end up thinking about what just took place on his bed only moments ago.

Damn… this was going to be one long night…

**Okay!! Hope you guys like this funky short one shot! It's really about this picture I saw of Kon and Pyon Chappy thing waving to each other from their pills. It was cute, that's where I got this idea from. Anyways review because I loveeeee them!**


	3. Joy Ride

**Title – Joy Ride**

**Summary – Finals are happening at school and Ichigo is stressed. Rukia can't stand his moods so she takes him out on a stroll with her. **

**Disclaimer – Tite Kubo owns everything of course! **

**Author's Note – Well, everyone seems to be doing Bleach Drabbles. And I don't want to copy anyone, but I also don't want to have a bunch of one shots… but Bleach is just so fun to write about!! So here are my one shot stories also. Mostly are teenager moments. Some cute fluffy moments and other's just funny. Enjoy!**

**Also warning for language! And also rated for some hot make out session!**

**Rating – between T and M.**

"Have you ever had something stuck in your nose?" The orange haired teen gritted his teeth hovering over his history book. She was doing it on purpose, he knew it. How could she not with these stupid questions?

"Ichigo?" The tiny shinigami was sitting up on his bed now getting closer to him. It was finals this coming Monday and he was stressed as hell. And she didn't make it any better, she didn't care, she failed every single test except ancient Japan because she was alive at the time and knew everything, but as for now. She blew off every single test and Finals made no difference, but he wasn't exactly like her, he had to pass school, he was still alive.

"Ichigoooo?"

"Damn it Rukia shut UP!" he shouted throwing his pencil down.

She grinned and lay back down, "I knew I'd get your attention someway or another."

"Please Rukia… leave my room I'm really busy."

She sighed and sat up, "I'm bored Ichigo…"

"So? I'm busy."

"You know you are a real bitch when you are doing school work." She grumbled and stood up walking quickly out of his room and making sure to slam his door as she left. He winced slightly but thought it better that now she's gone. At now he can get some work done.

It seemed that he only got about five minutes of peace and quiet before the annoying raven haired girl came thundering into his room again. He groaned looking up at her annoyed face.

"What Rukia?"

"let's go, we're leaving."

"A hollow…. Great…."

She jumped on his bed pulling on her shoes and smoothed her dress out, "not a hollow, you're going to have a brain aneurism and die and then you won't need school but I don't want to have to Konso your ass so let's go take a break." She stood up pulling him up with her.

"Rukia… I really can't I have to finish." He started pulling back but her feet were planted on the ground firmly.

"You're dad isn't home, and nether are your sisters, the car is in the garage… come on Ichigo… you're dad has been teaching you how to drive… if not then I'll drive."

"Do you even know how to drive?"

"Maybe…" she smiled and ran out of the room forcing Ichigo to go follow her.

"Rukia… wait!!" He shouted running out the front door after her. He shut and locked it. He knew he wouldn't get caught by his dad for taking the car, his dad and his sisters were on a three day cruise with his grandparents. He chose not to go saying that he and Rukia had finals. So instead his grandparents told Ichigo that they'd pay for him and Rukia to go to America for a vacation. He thought it was mighty generous so he declined, but his father told him he'd chip in too so Ichigo has to go now. And much to Ichigo's dismay he heard his father whisper, 'maybe he'll be more comfortable around Rukia and I'll get a grandkid!' Oh Ishiin Kurosaki had one giant bruise for a week.

Rukia was already in the dark green Honda smiling in the driver's seat. He slammed the front door shut and locked it.

"Oh hell no… get out midget I'm driving!" He said pushing her over to the passenger side. Rukia pouted but moved anyways.

He sat in the driver seat and took a deep breath; he couldn't believe he was taking his dad's care without permission and without a license. True his dad was teaching him but still he could get into big trouble for this.

Ichigo did exactly what he was taught and soon the two were on the road driving on the dark highway.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked lowering the music they had playing.

"Just keep going straight, I'll tell you where to go." She said turning the music up a little higher, she loved the music down here on earth and continually stole Ichigo's Ipod until Ishiin finally got one for Christmas for her.

"Oh right… that coming from someone who has never even been down this highway before…"

"Just trust me Ichigo, tonight you listen to me and put your trust in my hands. This is your chance to relax."

"What are you a psychiatrist?" He muttered amused.

"Just shut up and drive bitch." She smirked knowing she just made his eye twitch.

And he did. It was silent for about five minutes just listening to music until Rukia sat up and started screaming. Ichigo was now alert and slammed on the brakes.

"OH SHIT A ZOMBIE!!!" Rukia screamed pointing.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo looked around but saw nothing at all, only some dirt he managed to rise up from slamming on the brakes to hard. He turned to look at Rukia laughing.

"What the fuck Rukia, did you make that up?!" He was pissed.

"Not really… it was a bunny crossing the road and I didn't want you to hit it so I screamed and said it was a zombie because I was watching this really scary movie and this little shack on the side looks like the shack they were in before the Zombies got to them." She explained giggling lightly.

"You nearly gave me a fucking hard attack!" He muttered pulling to the side of the road next to the creepy shack.

"What are you doing parking next to the shack?! The zombies are going to get us!!" She screeched looking outside panicked.

"Ugh I told you not to watch 28 Days Later… did you listen? No… look I'll prove it." He said parking the car and taking the key out leaving the head lights on. He got out of the car and started to walk towards the little shack.

Rukia shrieked and jumped out of the car following Ichigo, she slammed the door shut and ran up to him.

"Don't leave by yourself baka what if there is a zombie in there or something…"

Ichigo smirked, she could face death everyday, face terrifying monsters, and even kick ass, but she was afraid of zombies. Go figure… She was dead… so does that make her a zombie? No… he told himself, she is just a spirit.

Ichigo and Rukia spun around quickly when they heard something move in the shack. Ichigo continued to walk closer but Rukia stayed still. He disappeared in the decaying house.

"Ichigo…?" She asked taking a step closer, "Ichigo did the zombies get you?"

No answer….

"Ichigo…?" Her voice was rising with each step she took.

No answer…

She stepped into the shack, "Ichigo this isn't funny anymore… come on…." The head lights from the car was creating haunting shadows on the wall and an eerie mood.

"AH!!" Rukia screamed when something grabbed her around the waist. But she was quick to elbow it in the gut and run out of the shack.

She quickly ran out of the shack and swirled around with her fists up ready to fight any zombies. She'd be damned if those dead brain eaters were going to spit blood up on her turning her into one of those ugly mother fuckers!

But no, it wasn't a zombie, it was Ichigo clutching his stomach in pain on the ground laughing hysterically. Mother fucker.

"Ichigo!!!" She shouted swirling around to go back to the car. Ichigo got up still clutching his stomach and followed her.

"Oh come on Rukia, you were scared to death so I had to do it. Come on, you know it was funny."

"It was _not_ funny!" She slumped in the seat of the car glaring out the window.

Ichigo laughed lightly and went on driving down the deserted road. It didn't take Rukia long to relax and enjoy the scenery passing her by. Her eyes would dance and glow over the passing headlights of other cars. She would press her face to the window watching the owls pass by up in the sky along with the stars shinning peacefully.

The songs on the radio made her smile and nod her head once in awhile to the tune. Ichigo would just sit there silently watching her like a child at a candy shop not able to touch anything.

"Ichigo look!!" She pointed up, it was a shooting star.

"Is there shooting stars at Soul Society?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yes, Renji and I would sit outside on warm nights and watch shooting stars."

"Were you and Renji that close?"

"Yes, he was my family back then, the only family I had were him and his friends. They died and that's why Renji and I became shinigami."

"Do you miss being at home?" he was afraid to ask, he wasn't sure if he wanted the answer, but deep down he knew he had to know.

"I've never felt more at home then I do now with your family. I've always wanted a family to take me in, to treat me as their own and when I was told I was going to be adopted into the Kuchiki family I was happy but I wanted to stay with Renji. He told me to go, so I did in hopes to find a family. I never got that feeling of home sweet home until I met you. You're family took me in, fed me, talked to me, loved me. I really do feel at home here." She turned to him and stuck her tongue out, "but you are a real dickhead sometimes!"

"Dickhead?! Well you're no real princess yourself, bitch!" He gritted his teeth as they pulled up to a stop sign.

Rukia began screaming. Ichigo freaked and looked around, "WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?!"

After her screaming fit she began laughing.

"What the hell Rukia?!" He was fuming now, she was just playing tricks on him.

"hahahah I'm sorry it was just so funny!! I just scream out of nowhere and you _freak_!!" She was giggling non stop now.

Ichigo drove away from the stop sign now and continued on the long winding road.

"Oh Ichigo look!! Over there down that road!!" Rukia said pointing to a dark tiny road.

"Hell no it's pitch black…"

"We can see some ghosts or something!"

Ichigo would dead pan if he could, "Rukia… we already can see ghosts…" But he turned down the creepy road anyways. It was even darker then the main highway they were on but he still drove on.

"Ichigo look!!" Rukia shouted pointing out her window.

"Damn it Rukia, if I hear those words one more time I swear I'll dump your skinny ass out the car!" He felt a sharp pain on his thigh and realized she punched him but he looked up anyways, she was pointing to what looked like a lake.

Ichigo pulled the car over and parked near the lake. "You want to stop here?" He asked turning off the car and reaching in the back for a blanket, "Yuzu left this in here…"

Rukia smirked and ran out of the car quickly running as fast as her little legs would carry her to the edge of the lake. Ichigo grabbed the blanket and ran after her making sure to lock the car doors. He followed her all the way out to the docks and stopped next to her.

"It's so beautiful out here." She said sitting down grossing her legs.

Ichigo followed suit and laid the blanket down sitting on it she scooted over to sit on it too.

"You need to relax Ichigo… you are too stressed and tense it's not good." She said softly scooting a little closer for Ichigo's warmth. He was starting to feel a little nervous. Rukia always made him feel like this, especially lately. Lately he couldn't keep his mind away from dirty thoughts on the poor girl.

"What do you want me to do Rukia? Take a hot bath every single night?" He grumbled knowing very well he'd never do that.

He gasped slightly when he felt Rukia move closer to him from behind. She wrapped her tiny hands around both of his shoulders, "I was thinking that maybe I could help…" She whispered into his ear sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. God he loved the way her hot breath bathed his ear.

"Rukia… I … I think I'm fine…"

"You feel so tense…"

"Rukia…" He leaned back whispering her name huskily.

"Yes?" Her hands were now trailing down his back. He leaned back into her touch sighing contently.

"Don't stop…"

"You like that?" She dug her tiny fingers harder into his shoulders.

"You sound like those dirty porn stars Rukia…." He whispered huskily blushing slightly as she said those words.

"You mean like the one you were watching with Keigo the other day and you thought I was gone with your sisters? Ahhhh Papiiii!" She laughed knowing she had him blushing.

Ichigo swirled around and sure enough his face was pure red. But before he could respond Rukia's lips were on his and she was using her hands to steady herself on his chest.

Ichigo broke off, "Rukia?!" But he was silenced again with her lips crashing onto his again.

"Shut up fool, this may never happen again so just relax." She threatened against his mouth letting her hot breath float into his mouth. It was a strange feeling, having her hot lips brush against his having her breath float from her mouth to his sending him warmth not only in this mouth but throughout his body as well. Her hands kneaded him slightly in the chest, it reminded him of a cat kneading and marking their territory. He laughed slightly thinking of Rukia as a cat marking her territory.

Rukia did not find his laughter very amusing, she broke the kiss and pulled Ichigo's hair back, "And just what is so funny Kurosaki?"

"You're hands… you remind me of a cat marking their territory." She smirked pushing him back onto the soft blanket looking up once more at the lake and bent down to his ear. "Maybe I am marking my territory." With that she straddled his hips and kissed him once more thrusting her tongue in his mouth with fever.

Ichigo being a horny teenager had to shift his hips slightly due to her lower body pressing into his groin tightly. It was starting to have an affect on him. He groaned when she wouldn't allow him to shift his hips instead she ground them harder into his groin.

"That's right Ichigo…. Relax…." She smiled as her lips trailed down his neck.

"Damn it Rukia…" He had enough of her games. He wrapped his legs around her and pushed himself up so that now he was on top of her. Her legs were split revealing her panties she wore, her breathing was ragged with her lips parted slightly, and her pupils were dilated. She looked delicious right now. "I think I like you…."

Rukia laughed and sat up to claim Ichigo's adams apple. He groaned and pressed his hips further into her panties.

"Eh… Ichigo…"

"You like that?" he copied grounding his hips harder loving the feel of her.

"Grahh…. Ichigo….. I…. mmm!" He had to touch her right now. He lowered his head to taste the sweat gathering on her neck and nipped slightly making her yelp. He smirked devilishly. That's going to leave a nasty mark.

"Bastard…"

Ichigo didn't answer back but his hand went trailing from her shoulders to her tiny pert breasts making her moan loudly. But his hand left and went to her thighs stroking them slightly.

Rukia lifted heavy eyes and watched as Ichigo's hand began to slide down her thighs to her wet mound.

"Ichigo…" She chocked out hoarsely using every ounce of control she could, "Ichigo where do you think you are going?"

"Where do you think?" he said using that all too well known cocky smirk and pulled her panties to the side letting one of his fingers slide over her hot wetness.

Rukia gasped and sat up quickly closing her legs, "Don't think your getting lucky tonight Kurosaki. I'm a virgin and I tend to keep it that way since I am a Noble after all…"

Ichigo sat up, "You're a virgin?"

"Who else do you think I'd fuck?" She smiled breathing hard trying to control herself.

"Well, Renji, or some other dude I guess… it just seems like everyone wants you that's why I didn't think you were…"

"Nobody has ever touched me, not even Renji." he hugged him kissing his cheek.

"Rukia Kuchiki, will you be mine?" Ichigo asked sitting back looking her in the eye.

Rukia smiled, "Yes Ichigo Kurosaki I will be yours." He dove for her mouth which she gladly obliged but once she felt his hand slide between her legs and gripped him tight around the offending wrist, "Touch me there and I swear I'll cut your hand off."

Ichigo smirked and pulled his hand away. "I think I am relaxed now…"

"Good, we should go back home since it's starting to get cold out." Rukia stood up and grabbed the blanket they were making out on and walked back to the car with Ichigo's strong arm around her shoulder.

"So tomorrow we'll come out here again, I'll bring the condoms." He gave her his snide smirk but that only earned him a punch in the face as she walked away from him.

**Okay I have no clue why I wrote this, I'm bored in the school cafeteria and I'm just trying up a random story right now. I forgot my Filling the Void story so this will have to do for now. Oh yeah and there will be a second part to this story. Ichigo and Rukia go to America woo!! It's a one shot too. Anyways enjoy!!****eHe**


	4. Come Home

**Title – Come Home**

**Disclaimer – Nope I still haven't convinced Tite Kubo to let me "borrow" Bleach yet. **

**Summary – Set after episode 123. SPOILERS Ichigo finally comes home after two weeks to a distraught Rukia. Rated M for sex and angst. **

**WARNING: Major warnings for this story. Spoilers for episode 123. Also warning for extreme sexual content. **

The pitter patter of the rain hitting against the window of Ichigo's bedroom was relaxing Rukia Kuchiki as she laid her head against the soft pillow watching the soothing rain drops. After a few days of Ichigo's disappearance Rukia stopped sleeping with the twins and started to sleep in Ichigo's room to wait for him. It has now been two weeks since Ichigo left and just like any other night Rukia was staying awake waiting for him.

She felt horrible, everything she would search for Ichigo and everything she returned with nobody. Yuzu's painful cries at night drove Rukia out of the already cramped room. She couldn't look Karin in the eyes anymore and she defiantly couldn't handle the guilt anymore.

Ishiin didn't do anything. Rukia found this odd. How could a father especially a loving father not do anything… did he know where Ichigo is? But was forced not to say anything? He gave her weird looks now. She felt uncomfortable around him but the looks he give seem to be like he's searching through her soul, searching for something.

"Baka, who does this to their family?" She muttered laying down on his bed in the dark looking outside again, "Who does this to their nakama?" her voice sounded as if it were on the verge of tears.

Rukia bitterly pulled Ichigo's sheets over her body hugging his pillow. God it smelt like him and she to admit she missed him terribly. He had a musky scent that reminded her of being outside in a pine forest.

When she closed her eyes she felt it. Ichigo's reitsu. She sat up in bed ready to look out the window but he was there already. Standing in the window soaking wet.

"Ichigo…" She chocked out, feeling the pent up emotions suddenly overtake her.

The orange haired teen looked at her, "Hey, what are you going in my room?" He asked as if nothing had happened.

How dare he, she thought. She drew her fist back and punched him as hard as she could and pulled his hair forcing him onto the bed instead of out the window.

He grunted and fell back on the bed receiving another punch on his jaw.

"You left with no notice!" She slammed her fist down on his thigh making him groan.

"You made your classmates worry and question!" She was now straddling his legs slapping him several times across the face and chest.

"You made your sister Karin angry at me, and made Yuzu cry every night!" tears were now streaming down her pale cheeks as she pulled Ichigo's hair for emphasis making him wince.

"You left me! Your nakama!!" She delivered one final slap to his cheek and he sat up pulling her petite frame to his chest and kissed her hard enough to bruise her tiny lips. She fought him at first slapping him and attempting to kick but when his arms pulled her to him tighter she finally collapsed and succumbed to Ichigo's soft kissing and tender stroking.

Ichigo continued to softly stroke her back and arms while kissing her tenderly moving his lips to her cheeks kissing her tears away and going back to her mouth to kiss her delicately. But Rukia did not want sweet soft kisses. She pulled her arms up and placed them on Ichigo's cheeks diving onto his mouth thrusting her tongue in. Rukia didn't want sweet, she wanted comfort and assurance. She wanted to take her aggression out on him, but she also wanted comfort.

Her kisses were hard and passionate. Ichigo returned them with as much fever.

"I'm so sorry." He said in between kisses, "I left for your safety, my safety, my families and friends safety…. And to get stronger." She chocked out against his lips as more tears escaped her dark blue violet orbs.

"I couldn't sense your reitsu…." She broke the kiss to straddle his lap again, her little night shirt she was wearing rode up. Ichigo's hands were rubbing her thighs now muttering over and over how sorry he was.

But sorry wasn't enough for the tiny girl, all of her pent up emotions were pouring out as she kissed and groped the boy sitting under her. All of the years holding her feelings, her tears, and fears in came out all at once. From all of the years being silence it was finally starting to be heard, all of the years hiding behind a mask was finally beginning to crack and show the true girl under it all.

"You are such a fool…" She muttered running her lips down his neck biting hard on the soft flesh awakening moans and grunts from the orange headed teen.

Ichigo didn't answer but he pulled her closer to him holding onto her waist tightly probably bruising her hips. He wasn't exactly sure why they were doing this, why he started this, just coming through that window taking her beating was normal enough, but then he saw her tears and her pain and realized that she was hurting, and he had caused that pain. He kissed her trying to force that pain out but she didn't want that. She wanted comfort. But was this really the way to give her comfort? He knew she wasn't thinking clearly by the way she kept chocking out with sobs against his lips and the way her tiny hands continually gripped him hard almost begging for him to touch her with compassion and love.

Of course being a teenager filled with lust and hormones this was not a hard task to do. He shuffled under her so that he was now able to push her off of him onto her back. He mounted her with ease hovering over her breathing hard onto her wet cheeks and his knees on either side of her. He stayed still for a moment watching her breath hard and run her hands up and down his arms.

The bubbling need that was boiling in his nether region was now beginning to get harder to ignore as he watched Rukia bit her lip slightly breathing hard sweat starting to form on her brow and her legs parted slightly. What was going to happen next? This was their first kiss and now… he was nearly lying on top of her with a pulsing hard on trying to contain his hormones so he doesn't ravage her right here and now.

Rukia seemed to want more then just hard breathing and staring, she lifted her head up and caught his lips in hers for another bruising heartfelt kiss. Was this really happening? Or was he still out cold waiting to wake up with the viazard watching him. How embarrassing that would be to wake up with morning wood in front of part strangers because he had a wet dream of a certain shinigami plaguing his mind lately.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt two warm tiny hands slide up his shirt rubbing his chest causing him to groan. He sat up leaving her warm mouth and pulled his shirt off and quickly claimed her parted lips again resuming their steamy make out session.

"I…Ichigo…" She moaned when his hands moved from her shoulders down her slim body to her hips resting there as his lips made their way down her chin to her neck biting hard smirking when she jumped slightly. That was going to leave a mark.

Now her little hands were trying to remove his jeans. What was she playing at? How far did she want to go? Did she know he was a virgin and never done this stuff? He is only fifteen after all… Well… first things first, he wasn't about to let her get him down to nothing but underwear when she was wearing everything still. He moved his hand up from her hip making sure to brush past her pert breast before beginning to undue the first button of her annoying pajamas.

Damn…. He felt his belt buckle begin to slide out of his pants and now she was desperately working on the zipper and button. He prayed she didn't snag anything…

"Rukia…" He broke apart taking both of her hands in his breathing hard, "Rukia are you sure?" He asked looking her straight in the eyes.

She cupped his cheek and started to unbutton her shirt until she was completely revealed showing him her tiny pert breasts. All Ichigo could do was marvel her. Sure her breasts were small but she was gorgeous with the tiny scars and one large one under her abdomen from Grimmjow plunging his hand through her stomach. Her breathing was so fast that her chest rose and fell that he couldn't help but start to kiss her neck and make his way down until her stuck his tongue out and stroked the tiny nipple smirking when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

Her fingers were now entangled in his hair as he moved from one nipple to the next taking in her moans of pleasure. He sat up suddenly, he needed to get out of his pants. His erection hurt like hell right now and it needed release. But Rukia was quick she pushed him back on the bed straddling his legs giving him a full view of her chest. He groaned as he felt himself shiver with anticipation, but are they really going to go all the way? He didn't have time to ponder that idea when his pants were now being pulled off of his legs.

He was now in only his boxers. Rukia giggled, "A little wet down here?" Ichigo blushed when he realized what she was talking about. His precum had started to seep through the light cotton of his boxers. She went to take his boxers off but Ichigo felt that was unfair. He stopped her hands and was once again somehow on top of her. He hooked his fingers on the top of her pajama pants and pulled them down revealing her creamy thighs. He threw her pants where her top and the rest of his clothes were and ran his hands up and down her legs making sure to stroke the insides of her thighs extra slowly.

"Look who's talking… I think you're more then a little wet…" Ichigo teased looking between her legs at the large wet spot on her light green panties with a little butterfly saying 'summer catch'. It was cute, but he felt a little bad for her. It was so hard to find women's underwear in her size, what if she wanted lingerie? She'd have to look extra hard… damn…

Rukia laughed and moved her legs on either side of Ichigo forcing her legs to spread wider much to Ichigo's pleasure. He leant down and kissed the inside of her thigh marveling at the way her skin felt so silky. But it seemed Rukia was getting impatient by the way her hands kept pushing him towards her coaxing him to touch her center but he was taking his time.

He continued to kiss his way up her thighs and up her body making sure to dip his tongue in her belly button and rubbing his hands on her breasts making her hips thrust upwards. She was dying for attention, and so was he but he wanted to make it up to her for being gone for so long by giving her the attention she needed, wanted and he needed to take this slow due to his lack of experience. He made it up to her lips and gave her one last passionate kiss before breaking apart and pulling her panties down showing him what he has been craving ever since she made the first move. He ran his hand down from her cheek to her shoulder down along her breast and past her tummy to the soft curls. He was still hovering over her but leant back so he could get a clear look at what he was about to do. He's only read stuff and maybe once in a awhile his curiosity would get the better of him and he would watch porn, but it was all just disgusting screaming smut, none of it was sweet love making which was what he and Rukia were about to do, so he only had the things he read to go off of.

He let his hand slide past her soft curls and let his finger stroke her center. She moaned at the touch. He was curious at how wet she was. Does this mean the wetter she is the more turned on she is? …. He was sure that's what it was. Now… where was her entrance…

He used two of his fingers to pull back her folds and raised an eyebrow at how wet her core was. He let one of his fingers slide up and down her entrance and watched as she jumped when he reached the top. Well that's interesting… what made her jump? He did it again and just like before she jumped when he past the top running his finger over a tiny little nub…. Was that… the clitoris? He felt so stupid at how little he knew about this kind of stuff, Rukia probably thought he was stupid.

He tried to ignore his thoughts and ran his finger in a circular motion over her clit watching her hips buckle under his touch.

"You like that huh?" He teased huskily using his other hand to move along her body and stroke her breasts.

All Rukia could do was mumble out incoherent words as Ichigo continued to stroke her. But of course he wanted to know what he should do when the time came …. If the time came to plunge himself in her body… he needed to know where her entrance was. So he stopped rubbing much to her displeasure and ran his finger lower until he felt a dip but the dip never ended it felt hot and seemed that the dip was where the wetness was being formed at. Ah… so that's her entrance…

He was suddenly feeling a lot more courageous and slowly pushed his finger all the way listening to her breath quickening and lustful moans. He wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting her.

His finger was buried deep within her and god… she was so tight! He was starting to wonder if she is a virgin or not… or maybe she just hasn't had sex in so long…

He pulled his finger out and then pushed it back in. she was so wet it slide in and out with ease. He always thought that inside it was just a warm wet passage, but no… it seemed that there was a little spongy spot on the top of her entrance that seemed to swell every time his finger stroked it. Whatever that was it sure got her attention by the way her hips continually jerked and her hands were now on his shoulders.

"D-don't stop…. Ichi…. Ichigo …. Nnn…. MORE!" She cried throwing her head back.

"Shhhh…." He whispered continually fingering her as he leant forward and placed a tiny kiss on her lips coaxing her to be quiet, "My family is asleep…"

He loved the sound that was being created from fingering her… the wet sloshy noise along with her heated moans. God he wanted to take her right now but he needed to know that she was ready so he added another finger. He curved them up and rubbed that spot that she seemed to like harder.

"uuhhh…. GOD! ….. fffuuuu… ICHIGO!!" She cried as her hips jerked high and her head titled back. She was having an orgasm. He knew she was because of the way her muscles clenched tightly onto his fingers and he felt little spurts of fluid come from her body. Good…. _Finally_ he could take her. He didn't even bother keeping her quiet, hearing her call his name when she came was enough to almost take him over the edge… he needed her _now_.

He kept his eyes locked on her tired violet ones and pulled his fingers out of her bringing them up to his lips to lick them clean of her essence.

"Hmm… kind of tastes like…. Raspberries?" He smirked licking his fingers more.

Rukia blushed and squirmed under his gaze, "I uh… had raspberries for lunch with Yuzu…"

Ichigo leant down and kissed her muttering against her lips, "It's delicious… when I'm hungry I know I can eat you…." That made her very excited again thinking about him eating her out….

Ichigo got up and mounted her once again pulling his boxers off revealing his very hard dick. Rukia bit her lip in anticipation. She wanted it but she wasn't sure how her tiny body could contain him.

He leant down again and pushed himself against her entrance capturing her lips once more, "Are you a virgin?" He asked.

All Rukia could do was nod. She wanted him, she couldn't think, her mind was clouded and she was so horny. As Ichigo began to push himself into her he cupped her cheek lovingly, "It'll only hurt for a second…" He soothed kissing her lightly on the cheek. She gasped as he pushed more of his way into her and it was hurting really bad… and then the pain stopped. She opened her eyes to see Ichigo sitting up pulling himself completely and reaching for something in his desk.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, her voice thick from constriction in her throat.

"I'm getting a condom… I almost forgot…" He said ripping the package open and sliding the purple colored sheath over his shaft.

"Interesting…" She said smiling watching him do it. once he was done he got back into position and kissed her again running his fingers along her pussy making her moan making sure she was wet again.

"Ready?" he asked pressing the tip at her entrance. She nodded and smiled. Ichigo was more then ready he almost forgot to put a condom on and just feeling the tip of his penis touch her hot wet entrance was enough to explode his load right on her tummy.

He bit his lip and held her tightly as he pushed himself in slowly at first but as soon as he felt the barrier he pushed in hard filling her. She grunted and dug her fingernails in his back hard, probably leaving little moon shaped cuts. But he was sure the pain was worse for her.

It seemed like ages before she finally shifted her hips making him hiss at the feeling of her tightening around him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her stroking her cheeks, he was proud of her not showing her weakness. She didn't move as the pain wracked her body but she didn't scream and she didn't let one tear fall. But he knew it hurt because she wouldn't move.

"I'm okay…" She said thrusting her hips up taking him fully into her once again. He groaned at the feeling and pushed her hips back down pulling himself out leaving just the tip in.

It felt so good being connected to each other, sharing such a passion and love, Ichigo just couldn't get enough and nether could Rukia as she clung to him desperately. He was her first. She always thought it would be Renji, but she just couldn't tell him how she felt and she thought that when he told her to get adopted he didn't want to see her anymore…. Her feelings were soon dying away. She fell in love again, but in a different way, she was in love with a married man. When she killed him her heart died and it was finally being reawakened by a certain fifteen year old. Just a boy, but she loved him.

He continually pulled out of her and dove back in harder and faster with each thrust groaning each time he filled her. All the was heard was her fast breathing, his occasional grunts, the slap of their sweaty skin hitting against each other and the protesting groan of the mattress springs with each thrust Ichigo gave.

It felt good wit each thrust Ichigo gave her pleasure was starting to build up but it still hurt.

"Ru-Ruk-Rukia… I think… shit… I think I'm gonn…. Gonna come…" Ichigo groaned out sitting up so he could push into her harder and faster.

Rukia reached her hand out and took his in her's, "Go ahead…." She smiled.

And he did, two… three more thrusts and Ichigo was lost. He moaned loudly and slowly pushed himself in and out of her riding his orgasm out. It felt interesting to Rukia feeling his body spaz and convulse and it was even stranger to feel his dick jerking within her.

He stroked her thighs lightly before pulling himself out of her and pulled the condom off. He was spent… he lay on the bed next to Rukia holding her tightly next to him.

"Holy shit… that was great…" He muttered kissing her forehead breathing heavily.

Rukia snuggled closer to him wrapping one leg around his waist and pulled the sheets up around them. She was tired too, and she ached. She was sure she was bleeding slightly but she was content. She was happy to have him next to her happy that he didn't leave for good.

Rukia wrapped her arms around his chest and smiled pressing her breasts onto his chest. Yes she was happy now. She took her frustrations out on him and just like every time he managed to fix it and make her feelings better.

Although both Ichigo and Rukia had some explaining to do when Ishiin came to wake Rukia up and instead found his son naked in bed entangled with a naked Rukia.

Rukia didn't know how to set the alarm clock so Ishiin woke her up in the mornings for school…. Oh Ichigo was pissed and embarrassed. His father was never going to let him live it down….


	5. Family Portraits Part 1

_**Title – Family Portraits Part 1**_

_**Summary – Ichigo and Rukia quickly find out that it's not all about changing diapers and singing lullabies when they become parents. **_

_**Disclaimer – Tite Kubo owns everything of course! **_

_**Author's Note – Well, everyone seems to be doing Bleach Drabbles. And I don't want to copy anyone, but I also don't want to have a bunch of one shots… but Bleach is just so fun to write about!! So here are my one shot stories also. Mostly are teenager moments. Some cute fluffy moments and other's just funny. Enjoy! **_

_**Oh it had to be done sooner or later, the family one – shot sets. I have major writer's block for my other stories so I've been writing down ideas every place I go or see or every thing I do that is interesting just to get some ideas but so far nothing is floating to my mind but cute fluff. Plus hanging around babies lately is what struck me to write these. Enjoy!!**_

"MOMMY!!" a loud shrill cry broke out in the silence of the night tearing Ichigo away from Rukia. Both parents sat up quickly. They had both been content with each other kissing heavily and petting tenderly right now before one of their toddlers decided to shout like a mad child.

"Ugh, what do you think it is now? A gobblin or a ghost?" Rukia asked sliding out of bed pulling her silky spaghetti strap night shirt back down.

"Probably Taro pissed the bed again… Alexis keeps making fun of him you know…" Ichigo muttered into the sheets very, _very_ frustrated.

"Come on husband of mine, let's go see what the children want." Rukia Kurosaki said leaving the room giving him that famous glare that sent him reeling after her.

It was a small little house, three bedrooms with two bathrooms one in the master bedroom and the other down the hall for their babies. They were going to be moving soon to a bigger house since Rukia insisted on another baby. They had one four year old son, Taro, a two year old girl named Alexis and a one year old baby girl named Suki. The two girls shared a room while Taro had his own room. The arrangements were alright for now but the girls constantly snuck into Taro's room to scare him and vice versa.

Ichigo worked with Uryu Ishida at the hospital as one of the head doctors. Rukia was his little house wife who loved being with the babies all day. Ichigo surprisingly had ever lasting energy, he'd come home and play with the children wearing them out until they drop and then taking Rukia up to their room to ravish her on most nights. Then it's off to work the next day. Since the hospital was near by he came home frequently for breaks.

Ichigo stepped into Taro's room only to find him sound asleep. So it wasn't Taro who had screamed, it was Alexis. He sighed and left the door cracked open and tip toed into his daughter's room where Rukia was tending to them.

"And he had long wed hair! And he called daddy a bewwy head! And he said mommy was his best fwiend!" The little girl chattered on and on. Of course, she was dreaming about Soul Society again… for some odd reason their little girl would wake up in the middle of the night talking about events in soul society that happened years before the child was even conceived. They figured it was an odd form of trait passed on from their rietsu's combined.

"Yes darling, he is my best friend. If you want, we can meet them all, every one of them in your dreams. They've all met you when you were first born you know…" Rukia said tucking the little orange haired girl in bed. This child was a handful, second born and she was as hyper as a rabbit during mating season on steroids. Her brown cinnamon eyes shown constantly as her curiosity got bigger as her world continues to grow.

Their first born son, Taro, was very mellow. Much like Ichigo was when he was a baby. He was happy and laughed but he was no where near as hyper as the girls. He had black hair and violet eyes.

Suki was just as curious as her sister, but not as hyper. She had dark black hair and violet eyes. She was defiantly a daddy's girl, wanting to go everywhere as him but not able to walk as fast so she would cry until her daddy would come to her rescue. When mommy came to help her she'd pout and scream daaaadaaa! It drove Rukia insanely jealous. But…. Since Taro was a mommy's boy and Alexis clinging onto both of her parents Rukia figured it was only fair for Ichigo to have some attention from his own children.

"Come on Allie, get to sleep your mother and I need to sleep before you come bugging us in the morning." Ichigo said softly pulling Rukia up to stand next to him. He really wanted to get Rukia in bed, he hadn't had her in five days because it was so busy at the hospital. Tomorrow was his day off and he wanted to spend it with his family, but of course his father invited them all over for a barbeque. So tonight was his only chance to have fun with his lovely wife.

"Mean!" The little girl shouted throwing her covers over her head and plumped back down on the bed.

Ichigo smiled and kissed his daughter's head knowing she'll forgive him in the morning, "good night baby."

Once they stepped out of their daughter's room Ichigo grabbed Rukia's waist and left no time in pulling her into the bedroom and onto the bed. She yelped as he shut the bedroom door and jumped on the bed along with her. Of course they were as quiet as they could with three nosey children snooping around…

_** X X X X X X X X X X X **_

"Allie!! TARO!!" Ichigo shouted from the kitchen. He was busy cleaning up the kitchen before they left and the children were taking forever coming down the hall into the kitchen. Rukia was feeding the baby before they left and then change her but as it is, she still hasn't made it to checking on the toddlers.

"They're right here Ichigo." Ichigo turned around to see Rukia holding their youngest daughter and two tiny children poking their heads out from beneath Rukia's legs and sticking their tongues out at him.

"Rukia look at your children!" Ichigo growled. But when Rukia turned her head down she saw two perfectly little angels smiling innocently up at her.

"I know aren't they beautiful?" Rukia said smiling down at them.

Ichigo learned very quickly when his children were old enough to talk they were just like Rukia and her actress skills. Not to mention always getting into trouble like Rukia. It was a wonder she has kept out of trouble for so long while taking the kids to the doctors for check ups while he was at work. She had a knack for saying the weirdest shit.

They were married when he was nineteen and already had their first baby. Everyone was shocked to find out that Rukia was indeed pregnant knowing very well that Souls can not bear children. Kisuke had explained that Rukia lived in her special gigai for so long that she picked up human traits. Now her soul had taken on these human traits and now was about to conceive children. Everyone at Soul Society was shocked and took the news rather well that Rukia Kuchiki was the only soul ever in Soul Society to produce children. Byakuya frowned upon the pregnancy for Rukia was Noble and needed to bare children with a Noble but being as he loved his little sister so much and would practically do anything for her even though he never showed it allowed her to have the baby. A year later they were married. Rukia and Ichigo still carried on as Soul Reapers but usually got other soul reapers who were stationed down on earth to get the hollows for them. It was the big missions that they had to send the babies to grandpas and take off.

"I know the beautiful woman who helped create these _beautiful _children," he said beautiful sarcastically sending his children a look and stuck his own tongue out childishly without Rukia seeing and swept her by the waist sending her a hard and passionate kiss. It was his way of getting to the toddlers because in about two seconds his children screamed 'Ewwwww' and ran away.

"Mmmm Ichigo… you're squishing the baby…" Rukia muttered breathlessly.

Ichigo smirked and lifted Rukia up, "Good I think we're about ready to go to my dad's."

Rukia kicked him lightly on the shin and walked away knowing he was up to something with that kiss. She ushered the children outside to the garage to buckle the kids in their car seats while Ichigo made sure the house was locked up.

Once he was done he came out to the garage to find all three of his children safely buckled in the car seats in the back of the SUV and his wife sitting patiently in the front seat. He smirked at the idea of his wife learning how to buckle the car seats properly. It took him ages. Sometimes he thinks that he should be the stay at home mother since she doesn't know anything about Human objects, it's embarrassing when his four year old son knows how to put a straw in a juice box where as his wife still throws the offending box at his head asking him to open it.

"You guys ready to go to grandpa's?!" Ichigo shouted to the back of the car once he stepped in. After hearing two great big yay's from his toddlers Ichigo backed out of the garage to make the small journey to his dad's.

"IIIIIICCCCHIIIIGO!!!" Ichigo ducked quickly as his father smashed into a nearby tree.

Ichigo ignored his father's pitiful cries and helped Rukia take the babies from the car.

"Here you go big boy, go give grandpa a nice big kick in the shin for me." Ichigo said to Taro as he set him down on the ground.

Rukia, used to Ichigo's father insane ways, picked up her daughter Alexis resting her on her hip and picking up the baby to rest on her other hip.

Rukia walked into the house ignoring the shouts coming from outside and smiled when she heard Yuzu's squeal of delight about seeing the babies.

"Suki!! Alexis!" the sixteen year old shouted.

Yuzu picked up Alexis from Rukia's hip and kissed her fully on the cheek, "I made you cookies! Go get them before Karin eats them all!"

Alexis ran as fast as her little legs could carry her and as fast as she could without falling (she was still getting used to walking).

Rukia smiled and hugged Yuzu, "How are you?"

"Oh I'm good Rukia, how are you? Last I heard you and the kids had the flu!"

Rukia smiled as she set the diaper bag on the floor and sat on the couch with Suki in her lap, "Yes, the kids and I were all in Ichigo's and my bed, so poor thing slept on the couch most of the time. But I guess he couldn't sleep because I woke up and he was lying next to the babies stroking Suki's head. It was the cutest thing."

"Yeah Ichi-nii used to things like that when Karin and I were sick and still little."

"I'm telling you old man Rukia is NOT having another baby!!" The girls turned their heads to see Ichigo stomping in the house with a big scowl on his face. Isshin was on his tail with a giant grin on his face and a laughing Taro in his arms.

The day went on with talking and laughing and even more fights. Ichigo got to visit his family, even though he denied it he enjoyed it and had a good time. Isshin always bugged Ichigo about having grandchildren and well… he got his wish. Finally when Ichigo was seventeen he came out to Isshin telling him that he and Rukia were a couple and who she really was. Ichigo didn't know what was greater, the shock or the relief.

When he was eighteen and graduated from High school he began college and lived in the dorms there, Rukia visited him all the time. And since he had a dorm room to himself it was easy to get sidetracked and do…. Other things. Since Rukia was 'dead' she told Ichigo that they didn't need any form of protection, she couldn't have babies. She had asked him if he still wanted to be with her or would he rather be with a human girl who could have his babies. He sounded offended and showed just how much he loves her.

It was when Rukia's belly was starting to get a little pudgy did they start to ask questions. They went to his father to see if she was gaining some weight when Isshin came out claiming Rukia was indeed pregnant.

Their lives were a little hectic for a little, while they moved out into a small house and Ichigo trying desperately to finish school but it all worked out in the end.

As Rukia set their sleeping children in the car and buckled them in she walked back up to the porch where Ichigo was saying goodbye to his family.

"Ah Rukia! My lovely daughter in law!" Isshin cried taking Rukia by the shoulders being hugged tightly. Rukia was still the same size while Ichigo grew taller and handsomer, he was now practically towering over her.

"Come on Dad, the kids are tired…" Ichigo whined.

"Now Rukia you make sure to have plenty more babies!" Isshin smirked at her, earning him a punch in the side of his head by Ichigo.

"Oh Yuzu my eldest son is so cruel to daddy!" Isshin cried crawling over to the only loving daughter in the Kurosaki family.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and grabbed Rukia by her waist, "Good bye dad, bye Yuzu, Karin!"

"Bye Ichi-nii! Bye Rukia!" The girls chanted.

"Goodbye!" Rukia called back waving as her husband dragged her along.

"Make more grandbabies for me!" Isshin shouted.

Rukia smirked, even when she was '15' he would ask her when she and Ichigo were going to hook up so he can have grandbabies. With a pang she'd smile and blush, but knew there was no way for her to have any children. And now, as she walked along the stone pavement towards the car with her husband were her three beautiful children.

**YAY! I finally got SOMETHING up at least…. I know I'm horrible, I just don't have any ideas for my stories. Haha. Well if you guys have any requests for my family one shots go ahead and put them in and I'll be sure to get them in if I can find time! Thanks guys make sure to leave a hi in the review box!! ******


	6. Family Portraits part 2

_**Title – Family Portraits Part 2**_

_**Summary – Ichigo and Rukia quickly find out that it's not all about changing diapers and singing lullabies when they become parents. **_

_**Disclaimer – Tite Kubo owns everything of course! **_

_**Author's Note – Well, everyone seems to be doing Bleach Drabbles. And I don't want to copy anyone, but I also don't want to have a bunch of one shots… but Bleach is just so fun to write about!! So here are my one shot stories also. Mostly are teenager moments. Some cute fluffy moments and other's just funny. Enjoy! **_

_**Warnings: Language!! **_

_**Oh it had to be done sooner or later, the family one – shot sets. I have major writer's block for my other stories so I've been writing down ideas every place I go or see or every thing I do that is interesting just to get some ideas but so far nothing is floating to my mind but cute fluff. Plus hanging around babies lately is what struck me to write these. Enjoy!!**_

_**This time it goes back in time to when their first baby, Taro, was born. **_

"Mm… good morning Ru." Ichigo muttered turning over in bed only to find his pregnant girlfriend curled closely on his back. He smiled when she frowned and stuffed her head in the pillow further.

His girlfriend definitely wasn't a morning person when she was pregnant. But as he rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling he couldn't help the excited feeling he felt when he woke up to soft kicks on his back. The baby was already awake, it was a wonder how Rukia was able to sleep through that.

When he first started making love to Rukia he used protection, Rukia not used to these practices question what he was doing. When he explained her face fell and she admitted to him shyly that she was not able to have children. That she was dead, and the dead can't bear children. Ichigo took it hard, because he wanted a family with Rukia …. Later on in life, but of course after hearing her broken voice of telling him he could go to a human girl she'll still be around to be his friend.

He broke and held her tightly saying how much he loved her over and over.

"No matter what Rukia, I'll always love you. Even if we can't have children we'll adopt or something if you want. Besides with our work as Soul Reapers we probably won't have time for babies." Ichigo said stroking her hair softly.

So they stopped using 'protection'. It wasn't until Ichigo noticed Rukia's belly getting a little fatter. When he teased her about it she of course gave him a huge bruised cheek.

When he left for school that day he thought nothing of it, but when he came home to a crying Rukia he was concerned. She threw her arms around him saying he was going to be a daddy.

He was shocked and confused. After Urahara explaining everything about Rukia's gigai having an effect on her soul also it all made sense and Ichigo couldn't have been happier.

They told everyone and surprisingly everyone took it well. They moved out soon after into a tiny house that Isshin Kurosaki helped pay for.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said kissing her cheek, only to earn him a light smack on the head. He rolled his eyes at her and walked off to the bathroom. He always left the bathroom door a crack open to hear what was going on out of habbit.

He was nervous, yet so excited, excited beyond imagination. His girlfriend who he had asked to marry him was going to have his baby! And after that they were going to get married.

As he poured a generous amount of shampoo for his hair he couldn't help but feel an excited stir in his stomach thinking about last night. Rukia was laying in bed reading mangas. Ichigo was in the bathroom getting ready for bed. It wasn't until he heard a high pitched squeal did he come out of the bathroom, his girlfriend was sitting cross-legged on the bed rubbing her stomach and looking down, eyes wide.

"_What's wrong midget?" he asked still brushing his teeth. _

_Said midget glared at him and continued to stroke her swollen belly, "Baby kicked really hard, kind of hurt. So I just got surprised. Also… I um… I think I had a contraction." She blushed but he wasn't sure why. _

_He walked to the bathroom rinsed his mouth out and came back to sit next to her, "what does it feel like?" _

_She was still stroking her belly when she answered. "Like someone was ringing out my stomach and the pain shooting from my stomach all the way down to my toes…"_

"_Is this your first one?" he asked frowning running his hand over her belly. _

"_Yes… think the babies coming?" she looked up eyes full of fear. _

"_I don't know… are you scared?" She looked down again smiling at her stomach, "Yes, terrified. What if something goes wrong, what if baby doesn't make it? What if I do this all wrong and I hurt the baby, what if –"But she was but off by Ichigo kissing her tenderly. _

"_You will do amazing. You will have this baby and I will be so proud of you."_

_Rukia sighed and lay back down on the bed, "That really hurt, and from what I've been told by your dad, that's just the beginning… it gets so much worse." _

"_I'm so thankful I'm not a woman, although… the connection you must be feeling towards the baby must be stronger then ever." He said changing his clothes._

"_It's an interesting feeling, talking to someone and then feeling your little one move around… and the joy of watching babies cry because they want their mommies to pick them up and knowing that one of these days I'll have my own even though I never even dreamed of it because I didn't want to get my hopes up. I knew conceiving children was impossible… but this one is our miracle." Rukia said sitting up again to stroke her bulging belly. _

"_Well whenever our baby decides to come into the world, we'll be ready and I'll be there by your side to help you through it." He hugged her lightly and felt her tense up again, arching and grabbing her stomach in pain, even her toes were curling…. So another contraction was racking her body. Baby must be on it's way soon…._

Ichigo looked into the mirror. They had Rukia's bag ready for the hospital in case baby decides to come early and from the looks of it baby is going to come sooner then they expected. None the less, Ichigo is ready for the baby but Rukia is scared, he can tell. She wants to give birth already and see the new life they created, but she's afraid. It wasn't the pain that scared her, it was the dangerous things that happen to a baby when they are born, of course Ichigo was worried anything could happen, but he trusted his Dad's friend Ryuunken to help take care of the baby, plus if anything should go wrong, they'll contact Captain Unohana immediately, Byakuya had given them a device that signals her in an emergency.

"_ICHIGO!!!"_ A loud shriek from the bedroom was heard, and it sounded like a painful screech. Ichigo jumped from the shower grabbed a towel and hurled himself into the room to see Rukia on the bed clutching a pillow tightly and curling into a ball.

"Th- th-the contr-actions…. W-won't stop…. I …. URGH! I need …. Oh Ichi the baby's _coming_!" she groaned again as another wave of pain swept through her body.

"Shit!" Ichigo was floored, the bed was wet, her water must have broke. He was going to take her to the hospital today…. he waited to fucking long! Now what was he to do?

He stepped over to her and touched her shoulder causing her to flinch violently, "Don't _fucking_ touch me!" She hissed.

Ichigo flinched and bit his lip as he watched his girlfriend breath hitching and becoming ragged and her moans became louder.

"Ru we have to get to the hospital…" He leaned down to grab her arm, but she was faster.

She stretched her arm out and gripped onto his collar like a vice grip and pulled him towards her, "Don't you get it _darling_…. I'm in fucking labor it's too late for that!" her voice was deathly low and threatening. Needless to say Ichigo was not going to mess around…

He quickly ran from the room and grabbed the device to alert Captain Unohana. She should be arriving soon, she'll know what to do. After hearing another disgruntled moan coming from Rukia he ran to the phone and dialed his dad's number.

After three rings his father answered.

"Kurosaki residence-"

"DAD!" Ichigo yelled into the receiver.

"Ichigo! You finally called daddy!"

"Dad Rukia is going into labor right now, we … um, she won't let me touch her to bring her to the hospital so I'm having someone from Soul Society come down to help her." Ichigo explained. It felt so good being so open with his father now, especially at a time like this.

"Oh! I'll make the phone calls and have them meet at your house, I'll bring the girls over as soon as I can, remember how to keep her calm?"

"yeah… I think… thanks dad, I have to go now she sounds pissed."

"Good luck son, she's a feisty one…" Ichigo was about to say something when he heard the dead dial tone.

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath before bounding down the hallway back to the room where Rukia was sitting, her breathing ragged, sweat sticking her nightdress to her skin, and her hair disheveled.

"Shit!" He cried running over to her kneeling down, "Hey Rukia… Unohana is on her way, can you hold on for a moment longer? want my dad to bring you some drugs?"

"I don't WANT any drugs! I want to start pushing ARGGHH!" She ground out taking hold of his outstretched hand as another wave of contractions started. She was lying on a bunch of pillows her legs bent at the knees in the traditional position but they weren't spread thank god…. Ichigo wouldn't know what to do if she started pushing. He grit his teeth in pain, his hand hurt, he could tell she was trying to not squeeze it to hard, but the pain was overwhelming her especially since she wanted to deliver the baby already, her 10 cm dilation was probably way up.

"Okay! I give! I- I – thought I c-ccould handle the pain…. B-but it _hurts_! I'd r-rather be s-stabbed in the chest again!"

"Do you want some drugs?" he asked softly stroking her sweat soaked hair.

"N-no… I just w-want to push."

"Then I guess we'll have to begin huh." Ichigo looked up stunned to see Captain Unohana standing there smiling, next to him was Isane, her sister, Renji, Byakuya, and her captain Ukitake.

"Gentlemen, would you all please leave the room into the sitting room, except Ichigo," She said quickly watching as Ichigo made to stand, "Isane can you bring me a bowl of warm water. Ichigo could you bring me plenty of clean towels?" As everyone made to leave Unohana came to Rukia.

"Hello dear…" She said stroking her hair. Rukia looked up panting and nodded slightly.

"I – I didn't k-know you could d-deliver babiessss ARGH!!"

"Well in all of my studies I read about it, this will be a birth from back in the 1800's there will be no pain medications, but after it's all through I will be able to heal you." She came around to the end of the bed and surveyed it, "you're water broke… how long have you been feeling contractions for?"

"Since yesterday night." Ichigo said coming back into the room with plenty of towels. He set them down next to Retsu and came to Rukia, "My family is here, their waiting with your brother and Renji."

Rukia did not answer instead she gave out a horrible pain filled moan.

"Okay we need to get her ready, thank you Isane." Retsu said setting bucket of water down and taking some clean sheets. She positioned Ichigo on Rukia's right side and Isane on Rukia's left side. She laid out a bunch of towels under Rukia and took her underwear off. "You ready Rukia? We need you to keep calm and keep pushing okay? You're really small so this isn't going to be an easy ride… I just need you to stay calm and keep breathing."

After Rukia nodded Unohana spread her legs, "Ichigo she's too weak right now to keep her legs far open, I need you to hold her right leg tight like this," She showed him and gave Rukia's other leg to Isane, "Alright, ready Rukia? On the count of three begin pushing."

It was all Ichigo could do but feel helpless watching his girlfriend push and cry out a strangled moan as more pain racked her body. Blood was soaking the sheets beneath her and he cringed thinking about the pain she must be feeling. Her face was pale and her breathing was becoming short gasps now. She was loosing energy… fast.

"Come on Rukia, I know you can do this, I love you." Ichigo said kissing her forehead keeping a tight grip on her leg.

Rukia screamed loudly and fell back against the pillows her body going limp. For a second Ichigo freaked but once he looked at her face, which was filled with content he understood. He looked down to see Unohana cleaning off the baby's face which was covered in blood.

"Ru… Ru it's a boy!" Ichigo said smiling letting her leg down to stroke her face.

"My baby…." Rukia whispered smiling softly. She was tired, sweating, and very weak but she was more beautiful then Ichigo could remember due to the happiness radiating off of her, "Why isn't he c-crying?" She asked weakly looking up but finding her strength gone.

Ichigo to looked up realizing that the baby was not crying. He was about to get up and investigate until he saw Unohana bring the baby towards them smiling and then they heard it. The shrill cry of a newborn baby. Rukia choked out a sob as the baby was placed in her arms.

"Hello… Taro…" Taro meant first born son.

"Taro? You think we should name him Taro?" Rukia asked smiling as he knelt down to stroke the baby's soft head. Unohana was smiling also as she used the warm water to clean Rukia up.

"Taro Kaien….. What do you think?" She added looking down at their little baby.

"Kaien… yes, I think it seems appropriate." He said stroking her hair and kissing her softly.

Isane took a warm sheet and wrapped Rukia up in it, "I'm going to get everyone alright? Just hang tight, we'll move you to a different bed in a little while."

"Hello Taro… you came a month early but we couldn't be happier…. Besides daddy was getting impatient…" Rukia said turning her head to kiss Ichigo fully on the lips.

"A boy!" The two broke apart at Ukitake's loud voice, "congratulations Rukia!"

"Oh Captain, you're hear to?" Rukia asked surprised to see her brother, Renji AND her captain.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss MY subordinates childbirth. You're the talk of Soul Society. Everyone wants to see the baby, what's his name?"

Rukia smiled looking down, "Taro Kaien Kurosaki."

"Kaien?" He smiled softly, "It's beautiful… really Rukia congratulations, I couldn't be happier for you."

"Yeah, congratulations!" Renji added, he was trying to smile, but obviously the bitterness in his heart was still there. He loved Rukia and when she had gone to some stupid kid and given her everything to him when Renji had worked nearly his whole life to win her heart. It tore him apart, but he loved Rukia, and whatever made her happy he had to learn to love it too. Besides… he respected Ichigo so he knew that his first love was in good hands.

"Glad he has your hair Rukia and not an attention grabber's like his father." Byakuya said surveying the baby.

Rukia smirked knowing Ichigo's temple was throbbing. He was learning self control! Good boy…

"Yes…" Rukia said smiling Kissing Ichigo once more, not even caring that everyone was in the room, "I'm not sure if I will be able to have more children, maybe this one was a miracle but I couldn't be happier with our family. Renji… will you be his godfather?" Rukia asked looking up to see his surprised expression.

"Me? Godfather?" Byakuya even smirked.

"Yeah, he needs someone to look after him should anything happen to Rukia and I… and I know I would trust my baby with you anytime." Ichigo said taking Renji's hand.

"Of course! Thank you! It's an honor you two, I –thank you…." He took Ichigo and hugged him tightly smiling from ear to ear.

"And of course he has such a loving, ecstatic uncle." Ichigo teased turning to face Byakuya he put his hand out for the older man to take, it took a moment but he finally took the orange tops hand, "Thank you, for allowing me to be with your sister."

"I know you'll protect her and now your baby with all you've got." Byakuya said nodding his head.

"Ichi-nii your baby is so cute!" Yuzu said smiling down at Rukia and the tiny baby clutched to her chest.

"Finally a grandson! I thought I'd never see the day where my son gives me a grandbaby!" Isshin cried out happily.

Ichigo rolled his eyes looking down at Rukia who was fingering the babies soft cheek.

"Alright, come on everyone, the baby is hungry! And Rukia needs her rest, let's leave the new parents alone for a few hours." Unohana said smiling softly and ushering everyone out.

Rukia looked up giving Ichigo an exhausted yet happy smile.

"Can you believe it?" He asked leaning down to look at his son who was fidgeting against his mother's chest.

"do you think I will be able to have more?" She asked.

"I don't know… but if you can't I will still be content with just our son. I just want you to know that I love you."

Rukia smiled lovingly. He still thought she had thoughts. Often she did, but now that she was able to bring him at least one baby, her doubt was quickly leaving. Perhaps they could have more children and even if they couldn't she'd be content with just one. They had more then a life time to find out…

"I love you too Ichigo, and I love you too Taro Kaien."

**Review my lovely reviewers! Hope you like this one! ******


	7. Violent Hill

Title: Violet Hill

_**Title: Violent Hill**_

_**Author: Bleachy-nii (Brittany) **___

_**Rating: M**_

_**Word count:**_

_**Warnings: Character death, language, lemony mix, Angst. Not for the overly sensitive. **_

It wasn't everyday when his three year girlfriend would come out into the open and claim that she wants to go home and leave him forever. She would tease him once in awhile saying she's leaving him for good. After three years of being his faithful girlfriend a week before she began to fall depressed. The nineteen year old would do everything to cheer his girlfriend up. He did his best while going to Todai, keeping his grades up, fighting hollows, and keeping his little girlfriend happy in a cooped up apartment. She was free to visit whomever she chose. Tatsuki, and Ishida all went to the same school as Ichigo, so it was easy for her to associate with people that she knew. And she always went shopping during the hours he was away with school.

For two years it was their routine. Ichigo went to school in the morning and Rukia did what she did, shopping or cleaning, or perhaps just doing nothing. She loved it and it helped keep Ichigo's mind sane when she text him during school to help ease the straining tension of his psychology classes. That was his major, psychology, who would have though Ichigo Kurosaki a psychology student.

When he came home from school it was the best, Rukia would always be there waiting for him with either unconditional love or something she had trouble with that morning that she just has to have Ichigo fix for her THAT moment. They would eat dinner and head to bed either watching a movie or sometimes make love. Usually they make love about three to four times a week, quite frequently.

But then It happened, she started going out and not coming home a week prior. And then her depression began and she started to loose her communication with Ichigo. She would ignore him and refuse to let him touch her.

By the end of the week Ichigo was stressed and worried beyond belief. From studying his books in psychology the only think he could gather was that Rukia was homesick, or perhaps staying out all night maybe cheating on him? But that was highly unlike Rukia. Needless to say Ichigo was at a loss of what to do since she won't talk to him.

"I want out." She said softly carrying a few suitcases filled with her belongings by the threshold of their apartment that night. Ichigo set down his coffee and looked at her curiously from the breakfast nook. He just got home from a stressful day at school only to come home to Rukia in the bedroom sleeping.

"out?" He repeated stupidly.

"I'm going home Ichigo, I want out of our relationship." Her voice was so cold it made his heart feel like it was freezing from the inside out only to crack.

He was up and by her side immediately, terrified at what she was talking about, "No, baby no. what's wrong?" he cupped her cheek only to have to sly away from his touch, "don't do this Rukia… I love you. Have I done something wrong?"

"Don't do this." She whispered and cupped his cheek also lovingly, "If you really love me, then you will let me go. Let me do this."

"_If you really love me, then you will let me go." _It was a death sentence. He wasn't really sure of what happened after that. He lost his mind. He was weak without her, he was disoriented and confused. It was _her _that kept him sane. She had left without incident after that. Or so she thought…

It was pouring, how perfect. She didn't bring an umbrella, there was no need. Her heart was frozen. She needed to be away from him. She _had_ to be away from him. He had so much going for him. He was going to be a great psychologist and she can't stay here to ruin his life. All of those nights that she has been away not being home on time for him to come home too was spent in Karakura Town with Urahara Kisuke. Something was wrong with her and she needed to find out. But in turn it made her very tired and very depressed. All she knew in her mind right now was to get as far away from Ichigo as possible for his safety and his emotional health.

But that wasn't how it went down. She gasped and squinted her eyes through the hazy rain to see a figure standing in the torrents of rain. A figure was standing just a few feet above her, almost waiting for her to walk right into the person. The rain was so heavy it felt like tiny needles hitting the back of her neck and exposed arms. Her ears hurt from the piercing cold and constant fluids being droned in them.

She crossed the road hoping it was just someone walking by, but luck wasn't on her side. The person quickly followed her, and before she knew it she dropped her suitcases and began running. The persecutor was on her trail. They were running for what seemed like hours from the stitch in her side and the ache in her lungs due to the cold wind blowing harshly around her shivering body.

She cried out when He caught up to her gripped deeply into her arms throwing her into the grass. No matter, she would just kick his ass and be done with it. But what stopped her heart from beating was who this person was.

"Ichigo…" She croaked out against the heavy pounding of the rain.

"Hahahahahaaaaa….. Baby you made the worst mistake. He's mine now…." That voice was so terrifying it felt like maggots were closing in on her skin, eating her alive.

It was Ichigo's hollow.

"What did you do to him?" She whispered knowing exactly what happened. Ichigo was level headed and strong when she was around. But when he was feeling even the slightest bit of weakness and sorrow his hollow is quick to intervene.

His strong cold hand was around her neck before she could utter a scream. She was higher then him now, being held up by his arm. She struggled and kicked trying to get out of his grasp, air… she needed air. Her lungs were screaming and her eyes were bulging.

He threw her on the ground and quickly covered her on all fours hovering above her. She gasped when she realized his hand was snaking up her dress.

"Get away!" She cried tears streaming down her cheeks, "Ichigo wake up. Please… baby wake up… this isn't you."

His hand was painful and very rough when he pushed her panties aside and thrust two of fingers in drawing anguished cries from her pale crimson lips. She kept whispering over and over, "Ichigo, wake up… stop" but nothing worked against this monster that consumed his heart.

She dug her nails into his face ripping some flesh off with her fingernails trying to pry his mask off. The hollow screamed in pain and withdrew his fingers from her hot center and back handed her so hard her lip split open and the inside of her mouth was cut open from her teeth. Blood spurted from her once beautiful lips.

"I will fuck you so hard you'll bleed internally for the pain you caused the king! You little bitch after everything he has done for you! Although I enjoy this freedom, I will hunt you down before you make a fool out of us!" He spat darkly against her ear. She tried desperately to reach her pills to change into a shinigami but as her hand snaked out to reach the fallen bottle his foot shot out and broke almost every bone in her hand.

She screamed loudly and tried frantically to pry her hand out from under his grinding heel.

The hilt of his zanpaktu was soon thrust in her temple making her disoriented and her eyes to build up unshed tears from the pain.

He reached down and pulled her up to look in her once violet eyes, they were bloodshot now but they still help the beauty of all, the dark violet that was almost a deep cerulean.

"He's weak, he's begging for me to stop but you know what? I won't. How could I allow you to make a fool out of us? What gives you the right to walk away so easily without a fight?" He hissed and kissed her hard tasting her metallic blood.

He set her feet back down on the ground and thrust his zanpaktu into her shoulder making her give off the shrillest of cries sending shivers down his back. It must be his King.

She grabbed onto the blade plunged in her shoulder and looked up into his eyes.

"Ichigo… please …. I left because I'm pregnant. Please don't let him hurt our baby…" She whispered.

It was true, Rukia Kuchiki shinigami of the Gotei thirteen was pregnant with Ichigo Kurosaki's baby. It was impossible and yet, it was true. It was also a very deadly crime indeed.

Shinigami can't reproduce and yet somehow she had managed to prove that wrong. That meant her body was turning human, she was turning human. She was allowed to stay on earth so long as she took care of duties on earth. But becoming human was not part of the plan, nor is it viable.

If Soul Society gets wind of this, Ichigo, she, and their unborn child will be arrested and tried. Execution is what usually happened. It happened before, a shinigami male living too long on earth had relations with a human. It was again, impossible but he somehow managed to make it happen. The human was pregnant with the shinigami's baby. The human woman and the shinigami were arrested and tried. They were to be executed the next morning. She remembered reading about this in the archives.

However they were never executed. A massive explosion happened and during the chaos. The shinigami and the pregnant human escaped to earth but were never found. Their names were kept unidentified due to the respect of the owners but needless to say it is a deadly crime.

Rukia has decided to leave Ichigo for the time being and give birth to this child. She will give it up for adoption so she can protect it.

If she is caught then so be it, but she will not admit it is Ichigo's child. As long as she is far away from him it will be easy to deny ever having any relations with the orange head at the time. She and Ichigo are safe so long as she is far away.

What made the bile rise up in her throat wasn't the pain in her body from the blade still in her soulder, it was that sickening smile that seemed to take the entire half of Ichigo's face, that awful smirk that sent shivers down her back just imagining it.

"All the better to destroy you darling Rukia…" He whispered against her ear and ripped the sword from her shoulder.

Rukia stumbled forward and groaned but was terrified when she looked down to find Ichigo's zanpaktu right in her stomach. Her baby…. Their baby… it was murdered.

"Ichigo… please stop this… our ba-"

Rukia's words were cut off when the zanpaktu was ripped from her belly spurting blood onto his shoes and the hem of his yakata and straight into Rukia's heart.

The blade was pulled quickly from her chest and she fell, she expected a hard painful fall, but she was caught by warm hands instead of cold.

Ichigo, had caught her. She could tell from his beautiful cinder eyes that were full of tears of regret and pain. He clutched her tightly, fearing she might fly away. In a sense she was, she was dying.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered over and over as the pain and realization began to dawn on him. He was too late, he couldn't stop his hollow from hurting her and what made the bile come up was that he failed to protect their unborn child too.

That's why she was leaving, to protect him. He knew it was illegal for humans and shinigami to have relationships, Rukia being pregnant would only prove that. But he was too god damn weak to stop his fucking hollow from killing them!

Her tiny hand reached up to cup his cheek, "Ichi…I-"

"What?" He croaked out against the straining in his throat.

"You would…. Have…. Made a gre…. Great dad." Her voice was almost imperceptible but he heard every word and his heart was torn into a million pieces. He was a fucking murderer.

"I love you… and…. Always will. I …. Forgive… you." Her last breath was taken and her beautiful violet eyes shut forever never to grace him with their warmth.

"I love you Rukia…." It was all he could say. What else could he say or do? The zanpaktu went straight through her heart, by the time he picked her up to bring her to Orihime she would already be dead, and he needed to hear her last words. He was selfish, but there was no use.

It was on that night that Rukia Kuchiki and their unborn child lost their lives, but also on that night, Ichigo Kurosaki never returned to school or home or soul society, Ichigo lost his mind to his Hollow and soon death came sooner then average.

In his head that night echoed the words that drove him to insanity and his self inflicted death, his hollow's words that kept repeating over and over like a prayer that broke apart his persona.

"Well King…. That was interesting…wasn't it?"

_**I sure do love reviews… **__****__** thank you for reading! **_


End file.
